The present invention relates to a mattress handle construction and, more particularly, to a new and improved mattress handle of the type constructed to connect with springs or other wire-type supports within a mattress.
It has become customary in the manufacture of mattresses to provide a spring assembly enclosed with a fabric cover, and to provide the cover with handles to enable the mattress to be conveniently lifted, moved and turned. The spring assembly customarily includes vertically spaced, generally rectangular upper and lower frames to which spaced apart coil springs are attached to yieldingly hold the frames in spaced relation. The cover may also include pads for the springs. Strap-like handles are usually attached to the sidewalls of the cover with the use of grommets or the like.
Owing to the fact that mattress handles of this type of construction are only attached to the fabric cover, they often result in the fabric becoming stretched, deformed, or torn, and the handles becoming detached, thereby rendering them inoperative.
Therefore, there exists a need for a simple and inexpensive mattress handle construction which enables the handle to be more securely connected with the mattress so that the fabric will not be damaged and the handle will not become detached even over an extended period of use. The mattress handle construction of the present invention meets this need.